Hoy me acordé de ti
by clumsykitty
Summary: En la soledad de una prisión, Erik recuerda bajo notas de un piano lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Dos caminos que se encontraron pero el destino separó... o la guerra entre humanos y mutantes. OS muy pequeñito. Cherik.


_Título_ : **HOY ME ACORDÉ DE TI**.

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU, X-Men.

 _Pareja_ : Cherik

 _Derechos_ : ¿Es broma, verdad?

 _Advertencias_ : Pues lo que es usual en mí, que me gusta alterar ciertas cosas, que me da por amar a los malosos del asunto o los incomprendidos. Algo pequeño y tímido en honor a esta parejita que tanto me ha llegado a gustar, en algún punto entre _First Class_ y _Days of Future Past_.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **HOY ME ACORDÉ DE TI.**

 _Pero ya vez, no sé porqué hoy me acordé de ti_  
 _y quise imaginarte enamorada._  
 _Me respondí que no,_  
 _porque el amor es solo flor de un día._  
 _Me respondí que no,_  
 _porque lo nuestro no lo olvidarías._  
 _El ruido de la lluvia me apartó de ti_  
 _y me he quedado solo._

Hoy me acordé de ti, José Luis Perales.

* * *

Sus mejilla rozó de nuevo la fría pared de su celda, tan áspera y gris como las otras tres. La luz amarillenta del techo iluminando todo el espacio, apenas si dejando pequeños recovecos en sombras, como su camilla adherida a la pared frente a él. Recordó de memoria la Serenata de Schubert en su versión de piano y flauta, una de sus favoritas. Ese lento trinar que las notas del piano remarcaban, tristeza profunda en cada movimiento, marcando el ritmo inconfundible de la desolación, el abandono de una vida perdida tras esperanzas marchitas una y otra vez, igual que los frutos maduros que nadie corta, cayendo al suelo podridos donde solamente los gusanos carroñeros les daban la bienvenida a la única posibilidad que tenían ya de ser algo: alimento.

Era fácil decirlo para los demás porque no lo entendían, en un mundo donde ser diferente era igual a ser criminal, hablar desde el lado dominante por supuesto que sonaba encantador. Vivir del otro lado, bueno, ahí las cosas ya no entendían de políticas, discursos bien escritos o de rostros sonrientes que tendían manos solidarias pero con un arma esperando a fuera a la primera provocación avistada. Hipocresías tan grandes que ya eran propias de los monos no evolucionados llamados a sí mismos, Homo Sapiens. Erik lo entendía. Habiendo sobrevivido a los campos de concentración de Hitler bajo las más amargas experiencias que por sello llevaran el nombre de Sebastian Shaw. Nunca iban a aceptar a los mutantes, eran la minoría y jamás en la historia una minoría podría tener derechos a menos que controlara el rumbo de la sociedad.

No estaba arrepentido de nada, y al mismo tiempo, deseaba volver al pasado, haber sido capaz de romper aquella puerta de metal por completo y lanzado a todos los soldados, correr con mamá hasta donde ya no hubiera guerra. Las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Pero estaba ahí, encerrado cual psicópata de alto peligro hasta que se pudriera igual que las frutas de un árbol abandonado. Todo por buscar los derechos de su raza frente a los primitivos humanos. Había algo que se preguntaba mientras en su mente las últimas notas del piano morían, dejando una vez más el silencio agobiante de su soledad. Algo que tenía que ver con un par de ojos azules tan llenos de inocencia como de cariño incondicional.

¿Charles sería feliz?

 _"No, Erik… lo hiciste tú…"_

Ah, las consecuencias, era verdad. Las acciones del hombre tenían por resultado una serie de consecuencias relativas a los mismos factores que les provocaran. Su rabia contra los siempre traidores monos terminó por enviar una bala a la columna de Charles. Nada tenía que ver el hecho de que estuviera protegiendo tan celosamente a la humana Moira, espía, aprovechada mujer de la inocencia de profesor. ¿Qué acaso no pudo ver que todo era siempre en favor de ellos, los humanos? Mientras hicieran lo que esa gente les pidiera, nunca serían libres. Estarían tal cual el propio Erik, en una celda esperando un destino funesto o algún experimento que les diera más supremacía bélica. Para que los humanos estuvieran en paz, necesitaban que alguien más los gobernara, por sí solos no sabían estarlo y solamente había que leerse los apuntes más importantes en la historia universal para darse cuenta de ello.

Pero no, Charles insistió y él estaba ya cansado de seguir viendo los barrotes. Así que… esas promesas hechas durante ese ocaso en el campo lleno de girasoles y margaritas simplemente habían sido meras cortesías del tierno pero nada avispado niño rico que jamás entendería. Enseñarle lo que era la paz para luego darle la espalda. Erik bufó sonriendo, recostando su sien contra la pared, entrecerrando sus ojos. Los sedantes bajo los cuales le tenían sometido eran fuertes, a veces le daban duras jaquecas que no se iban en días pero esos animales de la prisión poco o nada tenían algo de sentido común para su persona. Era un mutante no una esponja de medicamentos. A veces, venía a él esa fabulosa obertura 1812 de Tchaikovski con sus poderosos cañones anunciando el triunfo de la revolución.

Imaginaba con la música, cientos de monedas atravesando los cráneos de aquellos monos insensibles mientras salía victorioso de la mazmorra donde había sido recluido. ¿Por qué no? Dudaba que hubiera alguien allá afuera que estimara lo suficiente esos verdugos como para llorarles. En la manera en que tratas a tus semejantes es como muestras tu verdadera naturaleza, desde Buda hasta Confucio era cosa sabida. Charles le había convencido un día con una tierna sonrisa que no siempre era así. Hitler era amante de los animales como la mano que firmó la sentencia de muerte de millones de judíos y le dio a gente como Sebastian Shaw la posibilidad de jugar con niños y sus madres nada más para ver cuánto podía controlar a un mutante. También Moira decía ser una mujer de principios pero sus informes habían dejado ver a la CIA los alcances de los poderes mutantes si llegaban a darle tanta libertad.

¿Es que no recordaba cómo esos misiles habían estado a nada de hacerlos trizas?

Olvidó su promesa de ya no creer en nadie ni sentir nada que no fuese desconfianza por el resto del mundo que le olvidó. Pero Charles se cruzó en su camino, le prometió ser su amigo. Le regaló una sonrisa exclusiva decorada con un par de mejillas sonrojadas, memorias felices en medio de tantas amarguras. El punto entre la rabia y la paz. Bah. Aquel niño bien educado jamás soltaría a sus monos queridos, siempre les defendería incluso de él mismo. Lehnsherrr estaba más que seguro que incluso terminarían destruyendo el planeta como el virus que eran. Todo por el poder, siempre el poder. Millones de seres vivos podrían morir pero jamás perderían su risible dinero o su patética ilusión de controlar el mundo. Su tristeza radicaba en que Charles les consentía eso.

Adoraba el piano, así que por eso vino a él Sergei Rachmaninoff y su Rapsodia de un Tema de Paganini, que un día tocara junto a Charles. Tenía memorizada cada nota del piano por los dedos finos tocando junto a los suyos, más gruesos, esa sonrisa única con el brillo azul de sus ojos atenuado por la luz vespertina que se colaba por las cortinas blancas de la sala. Solo ellos dos, por un momento, sin crisis mundiales ni odios contra los mutantes. Un roce accidental, Charles bajando su mirada tierna hacia las teclas, temblando apenas. " _Me duele"_ le había susurrado en confidencia. Escuchar voces que no eran las suyas, ver cosas que eran profundamente dolorosas. Saber que en un momento de ira incontrolable, podía arrancar vidas. Le asustaba convertirse un día en algo que desconociera al espejo, un monstruo.

Erik sintió algo similar a un rayo de luz tocando la nieve invernal, inclinándose sin un ápice de duda ni vergüenza a esos labios que hizo suyos. Las notas siguieron en su cabeza, como la sensación que volvía a experimentar de esa memoria tan lejana ahora. Charles Xavier era su faro en medio de la tempestad que le aguardaba después de haberse enfrentado a olas bravías. Todo podía ser mejor a su lado, si le tenía consigo. Una mano del profesor se aferró a su suéter y Erik le envolvió entre sus brazos, para no dejarle ir. No. Ya no debía recordar aquello. Le había hecho daño a la única persona que un día le entregara algo que no supo cómo cuidar, y que perdió frente a una humana tan inútil como traidora a sus ideales.

Que Charles siguiera con sus monos y su sueño tonto de vivir en paz entre ellos.

Cuando al final, le hicieran lo mismo que a él, por fin vería con sus ojos lo que antes se negó a hacer. Desafortunadamente, para cuando eso sucediera, él ya no iba a estar. Todos se habían ido, como siempre. Nadie vendría a rescatarle, balas tenían su nombre de solo cruzar la puerta de su celda de alta seguridad. El sedante un día tendría más dosis de lo necesario y le matarían. O la comida en tal caso, a la que se había acostumbrado a que tuviera aromas degradantes. Lo malo de ser un visionario era que nadie compartía los ideales. Los iban a cazar, igual que Hitler, bajo el disfraz de mascotas obedientes portando el collar de la cordialidad hasta que dejaran de servir o siendo exterminados bajo la excusa de potencial amenaza mundial. Iban a lastimar a Charles y él no podría protegerle, sus hermosos ojos azules derramarían lágrimas pero su mano ya no podría limpiarlas.

Se acomodó mejor en el suelo, buscando que las correas de la camisa de fuerza no se le clavaran tanto en el cuerpo. Vio la lámpara de luz amarillenta, las paredes lisas y reforzadas para impedirle usar su poder mutante. Charles, Charles, si no te hubieras movido, la bala no te hubiera tocado, pero quisiste salvar a la humana. Sigue así y un día encontrarás la muerte en uno de tus mutantes, los podrás educar cuanto quieras pero jamás borrarás de sus mentes la realidad: a menos que tomemos el control, los mutantes nunca tendrán un sitio en el mundo y un día te lo van a recriminar, cuando se cansen de jugar tu juego de la utopía feliz de un lugar fantástico, de perfecta convivencia entre los monos primitivos y la nueva raza, ellos. Rió al estar hablando consigo mismo.

-Charles Xavier, hoy me acordé de ti. ¿Será que tú piensas en mí o eres tan feliz que ya no hay sitio en tu memoria para este hombre?

* * *

 **¿F I N?**


End file.
